


Galerie Onirique ~ Variations Littéraires

by Zorume



Category: Orbesonge
Genre: Challenge Mensuel Orbesonge, Challenges, Dreams and Nightmares, Français | French, Gen, Horses, Lucid Dreaming, Monthly Prompt, Orbesonge Monthly Challenge, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Reve, Rêveurs, cauchemar, challenge mensuel, galerie onirique, lucid dream, monthly challenge, rêve lucide, variation littéraire, writing challenge
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorume/pseuds/Zorume
Summary: Chaque mois, l'association Orbesonge propose des défis artistiques, littéraires et musicaux, dans la "Galerie Onirique".Pour me remettre doucement à l'écriture, j'ai décidé de participer plus souvent aux défis littéraires. Un texte sommaire sert de thème, et en un mois, les participant•es doivent écrire un texte (poésie, nouvelle, article...) basé sur le thème.Toutes les informations de la Variation Littéraire sur le site de l'association : https://www.orbesonge.fr/variation-litteraire/Vous retrouverez ici mes participations, titrées par le mois et l'année de chaque thème.





	1. Mai 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Article de la Galerie Onirique sur le site de l'association Orbesonge : https://www.orbesonge.fr/2020/05/31/variations-litt%C3%A9raires-mai-2020/  
> L'article contient le texte de base du défi ainsi que les autres participations. Je vous encourage fortement à aller dessus et lire les textes des autres participant•es !

Je conduis une voiture en bas des montagnes, et par la fenêtre j’aperçois une jeune fille qui parcourt la montagne. Sa démarche m’est familière, elle galope comme je faisais avec mes amies lorsque j’étais petite et que nous jouions à faire le cheval. Elle escalade, saute par dessus des éboulis ou des trous béants dans le chemin escarpé. Je ne cesse de la suivre du regard, toujours en conduisant sur la route en contrebas. Je sens l’air contre mon visage, comme si j’étais élancée à 130km à l’heure sur l’autoroute, pourtant mes autres sens me disent que j’avance aussi vite qu’un escargot. Je suis toujours au même niveau, sous la jeune fille, depuis tout à l’heure. Je n’ose pas vraiment me retourner et regarder la route, j’ai cette impression que tout se briserait si je le faisais.

Je continue d’observer la jeune fille, qui devient de plus en plus nette au fur et à mesure qu’elle descend de la montagne. Peu à peu, les rochers s’envahissent de mousses, puis d’herbes, et enfin, elle cavale sur le plat. Elle galope certainement dans un marais, des ‘sploch sploch’ caractéristiques parviennent à mes oreilles. À un moment, elle finit par s’arrêter, et se tourne vers moi. Je lui souris et la salue d’un geste de la main. Elle sourit à son tour et s’approche, toujours en galopant.

Arrivée à ma portée, elle me salue et fait semblant de descendre de cheval.  
« Salutations chère conductrice ! Auriez-vous l’amabilité de remplacer mon cheval fatigué et de me guider jusqu’à chez moi ? »

Je lui fais signe de monter puis nous repartons sur la route. Des étendues d’herbes à perte de vue autour de la route nous accompagnent. Le vent s’engouffre à l’intérieur de la voiture par ma fenêtre baissée et fait voler mes cheveux. À travers le rétroviseur, je vois la jeune fille collée contre la vitre arrière, ses longues nattes blondes s’étalant sur la banquette. Je remarque seulement qu’aucune de nous deux n’a de ceinture de sécurité. Un soubresaut me parcourt en réalisant, mais je suis immédiatement déconcentrée par le « tagadap » familier de chevaux. De vrais chevaux cette fois-ci !

J’entends un petit « wouaaah » d’admiration derrière moi, tandis que je tourne la tête vers le troupeau. Une dizaine d’équidés de toutes les couleurs -littéralement- est au plein galop et reste au niveau de la voiture. Ils sont menés par une jument grise, pommelée d’argent et de bleu clair. À sa suite c’est un véritable arc-en-ciel. Le second cheval est d’un brun foncé avec des reflets indigo, puis le troisième est jaune canari taché de grandes plaques d’or, et ainsi de suite sur tout le troupeau. C’est un véritable miracle qui s’offre à nos yeux. Au début je n’ose pas me détourner de ce doux rêve, mais je finis par jeter un œil dans le rétroviseur pour voir ma passagère. Elle semble aux anges, un grand sourire béat l’habite, et ses yeux pleins d’étoiles reflètent la scène qu’elle observe.

Lorsque je me tourne de nouveau vers le troupeau, ce dernier s’est éloigné, nous les avons dépassé de nombreux mètres, et ils commencent à s’estomper. Je voudrais ralentir mais je m’en sens incapable… Je les vois devenir des petits points dans l’horizon, puis finalement disparaître, et dans un soupir je me redresse. Plus loin sur la route, un village apparaît. Je suis envahie d’une sensation de bien-être et de soulagement : je rentre à la maison ! La voiture ralentit d’elle même, et les détails du village se dessinent. Un abri-bus signale l’entrée du village. C’est mon arrêt.

La voiture s’arrête devant, et nous descendons toutes les deux. La jeune fille pousse un soupir de soulagement et observe mon environnement. Étrangement, la voiture repart sur la route, sans conducteur. Je trouve cela extrêmement déplacé et commence à me questionner mais la jeune fille m’attrape par la manche pour me demander où j’habite. Je souris et l’invite à me suivre dans le village, oubliant alors la voiture.

Nous passons au milieu des arbres et des vieilles maisons de pierre aux volets colorés, jusqu’à enfin arriver chez moi. C’est une maison isolée des autres, au milieu des arbres et des buissons, envahie de plantes grimpantes et leurs immenses fleurs bariolées. Nous en faisons le tour pour arriver dans le jardin où des centaines de bosquets sont dispersés au milieu de l’herbe rase. Des senteurs diverses nous arrivent, mêlées aux sons des insectes et animaux qui se baladent et se nourrissent dans le jardin.

J’inspire profondément pour profiter pleinement de toutes ces odeurs magnifiques, mais de nouveau la jeune fille me tire par la manche, cette fois-ci en indiquant du doigt quelque chose au fond du jardin. Sa bouche est grande ouverte de stupéfaction. Je suis la direction et vois ce qui a l’interpellée : un château en contrebas, dans la vallée qui signe la fin de mon jardin.  
« Est-ce qu’on peut le visiter ? » chuchote-t-elle en se penchant vers moi.  
Je hausse les épaules et l’invite à me suivre d’un mouvement de la tête. Nous traversons le jardin et ses bosquets pleins de vie, jusqu’à arriver à la vallée. La pente n’est pas très escarpée, heureusement, alors nous descendons tranquillement jusqu’à arriver à l’entrée du château. Il est immense vue d’ici, haut, majestueux, il semble fait de blocs de marbres et les détails des fenêtres faits d’or. J’aperçois des drapeaux bleus et or tout en haut des tours.

Je toque à la porte du château, bien fort, et attends une réponse. La porte est proportionnelle à la taille du château et fait plusieurs fois notre taille. Faite d’un bois clair, de nombreuses arabesques d’or la décorent. Pas de réponses de l’autre côté. Je m’aperçois que nous sommes dans le silence total. Mon jardin est dorénavant trop loin pour nous faire parvenir les bruits de la vie, et il n’y a pas de vent ici. Une sensation désagréable m’atteint, comme si je n’étais pas à ma place.

Toujours aucune réponse. Je jette un œil inquiet à la jeune fille, qui est toujours en train de fixer la porte d’un regard avide d’aventures. Je tente de nouveau de toquer mais lorsque je touche la porte, elle s’entrouvre d’elle-même. Ma respiration s’arrête pendant quelques secondes, m’attendant à voir quelqu’un apparaître et nous accueillir, mais je comprends rapidement que personne n’a ouvert la porte. Je décide de l’ouvrir moi-même et d’entrer dans le château.

Je regrette plus ou moins ma décision en me retrouvant intégralement dans le noir. La jeune fille m’a suivie, et derrière elle, la porte se referme. Le silence est toujours prenant. Je me sens oppressée. Pourtant je n’ai pas peur du noir habituellement. Mais je suis en territoire inconnu. Pourquoi inconnu d’ailleurs ? Ne devrais-je pas être juste à côté de chez moi ? Je n’ai jamais visité ce château de ma vie, a-t-il été construit pendant mon absence ? Je déglutis. Trop de questions sans réponses.  
« Tu es avec moi ? » tentais-je de me rassurer, la voix tremblante.

Pas de réponse.  
Le silence.  
Toujours ce silence.

Mon coeur ne cesse d’accélérer la cadence. Je ne suis pas au bon endroit. Quelque chose cloche. Beaucoup de choses clochent en fait, n’est-ce pas ? Un cheval n’est pas multicolore, une voiture ne peut pas rouler sans conducteur, un château n’apparaît pas de nulle part comme ça. Tous les détails bizarres de mon périple me reviennent.  
Je commence à paniquer. Où suis-je vraiment ?

C’est alors que mon anxiété touche à son apogée : deux paires d’yeux immenses et d’un bleu électrique s’ouvrent juste devant mon visage.  
Je hurle.  
Et reviens à la réalité.

C’était un rêve… devenu cauchemar.


	2. Juin 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Article de la Galerie Onirique sur le site de l'association Orbesonge : EN COURS  
> L'article contient le texte de base du défi ainsi que les autres participations. Je vous encourage fortement à aller dessus et lire les textes des autres participant•es !

C’était risqué. Mais nécessaire.

Comment se laisser faire alors qu’on se fiche de nos vies, de nos problèmes, de nos besoins ?

Je scrute le plan étalé sur la table, les mains appuyées sur cette dernière, réfléchissant à tout ce qui pouvait aller de travers. Les conversations autour de moi m’empêchent de me concentrer correctement. Une dizaine d’autres étudiant•es ne cessent de remuer autour de la table, se passant des stylos, documents ou radio, tout aussi effrayé•es et anxieux•ses à l’idée de se rebeller que moi. Nous sommes regroupé•es dans une des salles de classe que nous avons réquisitionnée, et transformée en dortoir, il y a quelques jours. Nous restons tout le temps ici, chacun•e d’entre nous se relayant pour monter la garde, ou chercher de quoi subvenir à nos besoins.

Deux fois déjà, la police, armée jusqu’aux dents, est venue pour nous déloger, et plusieurs d’entre nous sont actuellement enfermé•es… Heureusement, nous avons réussi à tenir notre position, puisque nous ne sommes pas inoffensifs ! Avec autant de cerveaux venant de domaines différents, nous avons réussi à créer d’incroyables défenses et attaques. Au dernier raid, nous avons repoussé les flics à l’aide de bombes de peinture, d’un mur d’enceintes passant des basses si fortes que les murs ont faillit en tomber, et une catapulte maison de livres scolaires (rappelons à quel point ces saloperies sont lourds, ça doit faire mal en pleine face!). Ils n’ont pas trop compris ce qu’il se passait, et tant mieux ! Ceci dit, après avoir vu nos tactiques créatives, je suis certaine qu’ils reviendront mieux préparés.

C’est pourquoi nous prévoyons de nouvelles actions aujourd’hui.

Sur le campus, nos camarades du monde de la musique organisent un festival de musique dont tous les étudiant•es de la faculté profiteront. Ce festival a pour but de fédérer un maximum de nouvelles personnes à notre cause. Entre deux morceaux, des discours précis et rapides seront diffusés, espérant arriver à faire passer les informations importantes sans faire de bourrage de crâne. Tout en douceur !

Mais ce n’est qu’un point de notre plan… Nous préparons aussi une action coup de poing qui devrait permettre le déclic aux nombreuses personnes présentes à ce festival. Comme nous savons pertinemment que les flics vont re-débarquer pour nous déloger, nous allons les attendre de pied ferme, et montrer leurs actions à tous•tes ! Avec mes quelques acolytes, nous avons organisé tout un réseau de caméras, de micros et de défenses dans les couloirs afin de capturer le raid et ses propos horrifiants. Au moment où ils entreront dans le campus, ils seront suivis et enregistrés, et bien entendu diffusés en live sur le grand écran du festival !

Si les autres étudiant•es ne se soulèvent pas en masse après avoir entendu les propos de la police venant nous déloger – parce qu’on a bien remarqué comment ils nous prenaient pour des objets à détruire les dernières fois – je ne sais pas trop ce qu’il leur faudra !

J’installe les derniers préparatifs, avec mon équipe, dans le couloir menant aux amphithéâtres, quand un bruit sourd au loin m’interpelle. Je me fige. Personne n’est censé être de ce côté là des couloirs, puisque c’est précisément là-bas que nous avons installé quelques dispositifs destinés à faire battre en retraire nos chers flics… Je reste sans bouger en haut de mon escabeau pendant plusieurs secondes, guettant un nouveau bruit, mais rien. Je finis par déduire que j’ai halluciné et finis mon installation.

Cependant je finis par faire un bond et tomber de mon perchoir quand j’entends de nouveaux des bruits… beaucoup de bruits… Ils sont déjà là ! Les quatre autres personnes présentes avec moi l’ont aussi remarqué et nous nous lançons des regards paniqués avant de courir vers l’amphithéâtre le plus proche, en laissant notre matériel derrière nous… Mon coeur bat fort dans ma poitrine alors que je referme précipitamment la porte derrière moi. Nous n’attendions pas leur raid si tôt, le festival vient à peine de commencer. Très vite, le son du raid au pas de course résonne dans le couloir. Comment ont-ils passé notre système de sécurité ? Est-ce que notre système de diffusion a marché ? Les personnes présentes au festival voient-elles tout ceci ? Je ne suis pas certaine que notre dispositif soit complètement opérationnel vu que nous n’avions pas entièrement fini.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochent dangereusement de notre cachette et je fais signe à mes acolytes de s’en aller. J’ai un mauvais pressentiment. Nous grimpons les escaliers de l’amphithéâtre alors que les flics enfoncent la porte. C’est drôle, je ne crois pas les avoir entendu enfoncer les autres portes…

Poursuivis par les flics, nous sommes en mauvaise posture, et lance à mes acolytes de se séparer pour sortir ou se cacher. Je suis la dernière à sortir de l’amphi par la porte haute, et à seulement quelques mètres derrière moi la vague de flics me rattrape. Je cours dans ce nouveau couloir jusqu’à arriver à une salle de classe dont les vitres donnent sur le toit d’un autre bâtiment. C’est ma meilleure chance de m’en sortir, vu que le bâtiment donne sur le festival, alors que la sortie « normale » de l’autre côté du couloir me ramènera en bas, à mon point de départ.

Je claque la porte derrière moi et me rue sur les fenêtres. J’essaie d’en ouvrir une…. Bloquée. Une deuxième… bloquée aussi. Je commence à paniquer. Quelque chose cloche, ces fenêtres ne sont pas verrouillables autrement que par la poignée en temps normal. Je comprends que je n’aurais pas le temps de sortir par cette issue et me jette sur le placard de la salle. À peine rentrée dedans, la porte de la salle s’ouvre sur les flics, qui s’arrêtent au milieu de la pièce. Ils ne semblent pas presser de me chercher, soudainement…

Les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place doucement dans ma tête. Quelqu’un a balancé notre plan aux flics. Il n’y a que cette solution. Autrement, comment auraient-ils pu déjouer notre défense, et savoir dans quel amphithéâtre nous allions nous cacher ? Pourquoi les fenêtres des salles seraient-elles bloquées ?

Je suis finalement prise au piège… Comment leur échapper ?

Je n’ai pas le temps de réfléchir. La porte du placard s’ouvre sur 5 flics armés jusqu’aux dents.


End file.
